Jim Henson
Jim Henson was a horrible man with an insane amount of power. He was so evil, he created creatures known as Muppets just so he could wipe out humanity. He started the Muppet Wars, a long-going struggle that lasted for ten years. Personality Jim Henson was absolutely heartless. He would kill anybody that defied him. If any Muppet dared to disobey him, he would have them executed on the spot. He had no mercy whatsoever, never taking any prisoners. The only thing that mattered to him was destroying humanity, nothing else. He never really built anything, he only destroyed. Powers and abilities Jim Henson had powers rivaling those of a god. His most notable ability was the ability to create Muppets by bringing a Puppet to life with dark powers. His other abilities include electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, florakinesis, and just about any sort of power you could think of. In fact, he was even capable of reality warping, a very deadly power. Despite this, he was still unable to defeat King Mickey. Start of the Muppet Wars Jim Henson was the starter of the Muppet Wars. The citizens of various worlds waged war on the Muppets, who had evolved from a minor nuisance to a major threat to their lives and worlds alike. He acted as the leader of the Muppets during the war. He created various generals, including Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and Pepe. He also created a Muppet named Professor Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker, and put them in charge of designing weapons, something they happily obliged. They created many deadly weapons to terrorize the battlefield, from laser cannons to state-of-the-art battleships. He created Muppets day and night to make sure that he would win the war. Much to his delight, he found out that his Muppet army outnumbered the defenders of the worlds 20 to one. A Hero Arrives Jim Henson's muppet army went on a rampage, destroying everything in their path. They destroyed the Pride Lands, The Land of Dragons, Port Royal, the Timeless River, Space Paranoids, Beast's Castle, and last but not least, Twilight Town. It seems imminent that the Muppets would win the war. However there was still hope. A hero arrived to fight the monstrous beasts of puppets. His name was King Mickey. His arrival to help turned the war around. He slaughtered many Muppets and defended the surviving worlds that the Muppets were attacking. Jim Henson was absolutely furious. He sent Muppet after Muppet to deal with the king, but to no avail. Eventually, he started launching attacks on his general's encampments. One by one his generals fell. He even killed Professor Honeydew and Beaker, severely weakening the Muppets as they no longer had weapons to fight with. Eventually, he launched an attack on his base. Death Jim Henson realized that the war wasn't going well for the Muppets anymore. All of his Muppet generals were dead, and his spies had spotted King Mickey and his followers heading towards his stronghold. He told his Muppets to make their last stand. The Muppets gave it everything they got to protect their castle, but even so, King Mickey and his keyblade warriors prevailed. King Mickey entered his throne room, while his top three keyblade warriors sealed the door to ensure it would be a one-on-one fight. Jim Henson proved to be a difficult opponent, using all of his different abilities to his advantage during the battle, but at last King Mickey prevailed, killing Jim Henson and ending the threat of the Muppets once and for all. Or so they thought. 13 surviving Muppets created an organization known as Organization Sesame Street XIII. They remained alive after Jim Henson's death, and plotted to revive their creator.